1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to the field of treating or preventing extracellular matrix build-up in a body tissue or a bodily fluid transport vessel.
2. Description of the Background Art
Plaque and extracellular matrix build-up in body tissue and vessels, including myocardial and coronary vessels, can be a serious, life-threatening problem. Such build-up may be due to, but is not limited to, tissue damage, clotting abnormalities, vessel occlusion, defects or abnormalities and other causes and events. There are a number of compounds, devices and procedures which, when given within prescribed time frames, may serve to reduce or eliminate such plaque or occlusions, however, often only temporarily. These include angioplasty and mechanical devices such as stents, as well as pharmaceuticals and dietary modifications. Unfortunately, in many cases, the occlusive build-up of plaque and extracellular matrix molecules continues (restenosis) even after such procedures.
There remains a need in the art for methods of treatment for treating, preventing, inhibiting or reducing extracellular matrix build-up in a body tissue or a bodily fluid transport vessel.